Fiesta y corazón
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Para Pinkie Pie las fiestas eran fáciles, pero no lo eran las relaciones sentimentales. Ahora se encuentra dividida entre su hogar y aquel poni fiestero que conquistó su corazón.
1. Preocupaciones

_Este es mi nuevo fanfic._

 _Como siempre, destacar que My Little Pony no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Hasbro y Lauren Faust._

 _Esta historia se ubica entre el final del capítulo siete de mi historia "Corazón Valiente" y el sexto de "La Magia del amor". No es necesario leer esas historias para entender este, pero si se animan, espero que les gusten._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Preocupaciones**

Aquel día brillaba el sol en Canterlot, la ciudad más glamurosa de Equestria.

Sus habitantes (la mayoría unicornios de clase alta) iban y venían por las calles de aquel lugar.

Entre ellos, había una poni de color rosa que caminaba saltando alegremente.

El nombre de aquella alegre poni era Pinkie Pie.

Aunque ella realmente no pertenecía a aquella ciudad, había acudido allí por encargo de su amiga, la princesa Twilight Sparkle (que tras la abdicación de Celestia era la nueva gobernante de Equestria) quien le había pedido organizar una fiesta para Spike, el cual había estado lejos del lugar un tiempo hasta que por fin decidió volver a su lado.

Pinkie llevaba consigo el cañón de fiestas preparado, lista para dispararlo nada más llegar y decorarlo todo en un santiamén.

Antes de llegar a palacio vio a su amiga Rarity y corrió a saludarla.

La unicornio diseñadora había cumplido su sueño de vivir en Canterlot y ser una gran diseñadora el día que la cantante Shappire Shoes le pidió que trabajase en exclusiva para ella, cosa que Rarity aceptó de inmediato.

Sin embargo, Pinkie pronto vio que su amiga no estaba sola, estaba con Threnderhoof, con quien tomaba un café y charlaba alegremente. Al verla ocupada, la poni rosa dio media vuelta; ya hablaría con ella en la fiesta.

Si pensaba en ello, esta no era la primera cita de Rarity. Ella había salido ya con algunos chicos de Ponyville en sus primeros días de madurez, incluso podía imaginarse que tal vez en esa época ella ya hubiese perdido la virginidad. Pero no era la única. Tenía motivos para pensar que Twilight había tenido un lío con uno de los guardias de palacio, particularmente uno de pelo azul… aunque debió ser un lío de una noche. Hasta Fluttershy pensaba en chicos, pues le hacía ojitos al hermano de Applejack, Big Macintosh. ¿Y Pinkie? Bueno, ella no solía pensar en chicos, en realidad la mayoría de las veces no pensaba, simplemente actuaba. Ella era capaz de tener acumuladas en su cabeza una cantidad infinita de información y soltarla toda de golpe en un enorme remolino de palabras. Por ello, la mayoría de los chicos de Ponyville no habían intentado nada con ella.

La excepción era aquel unicornio de color azul que solía ir a sus fiestas, Pokey Pierce.

Sin embargo a Pinkie, no le gustaba especialmente.

Bueno, y había otra excepción más… Cheese Sandwich.

Cheese Sandwich era un poni nómada que ella había conocido haría unos dos años atrás. Él apareció el día del cumpleaños de Rainbow Dash dispuesto a organizar él la fiesta en lugar de Pinkie. A ella, por supuesto no le sentó bien que intentase robarle sus funciones, aunque, finalmente se enteró de que él solo quería impresionarla, pues ella tuvo un enorme impacto en su vida cuando eran pequeños.

Sí, Pinkie lo recordaba bien, recordaba como ambos habían organizado la súper fiesta de cumpleaños juntos, y como después de la misma él le había regalado su juguete favorito (un pollo de goma) y después se fue y no se volvieron a ver.

Pinkie se preguntó dónde estaría y qué estaría haciendo… Bueno, no era el momento de pensar en eso. Aún tenía que preparar la fiesta de Spike.

La fiesta trascurrió perfecta, y los asistentes parecieron divertirse.

"¡Esto sí se echaba de menos con los dragones!" exclamó Spike "No teníamos estas fiestas"

"¿NO? ¡Jo! ¡Yo no habría podido soportarlo!" respondió Pinkie.

"¡Eso seguro!"

Todos selo estaban pasando genial, pero se empezó a hacer tarde y todos tenían que irse a dormir.

"¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más?" preguntó la Pinkie.

"Todos tenemos cosas que hacer mañana" respondió Applejack "Además tenemos que coger el tren de vuelta a Ponyville.

Y Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie regresaron Ponyville, su lugar de residencia.

La verdad era que la fiesta en verdad había durado más de lo esperado. Bostezando, Pinkie Pie subió las escaleras de Sugabcure Corner, la tienda de dulces de Ponyville, hacia la parte de arriba, donde se encontraban los dormitorios. Fue derecha al suyo.

Ella vivía allí con el Señor y la Señora Cake, una pareja de ponis residentes de Ponyville de toda la vida, y los hijos de estos, un par de gemelos llamados Bizcocho y Tarta de Calabaza. Para la poni rosa, ellos eran su familia, pues nunca se llevó demasiado bien con su familia biológica, a excepción de su hermana mayor Maude Pie.

La razón de esto, es que cuando era pequeña, sus padres la obligaron a trabajar en una granja de rocas todo el día. No la dejaban ir al colegio como a las demás ponis de su edad, y el ambiente era bastante deprimente. Pinkie se sentía sola, triste y aburrida.

Por suerte, todo cambió el día que descubrió que su talento especial era organizar fiestas. Sus padres comprendieron que su sitio no era ese, y la enviaron a Ponyville, para que pudiese, por fin ir al colegio y divertirse.

El Señor y la Señora Cake eran viejos amigos de los padres de Pinkie y se ofrecieron a cuidar de ella el tiempo que estuviese en Ponyville. Con el tiempo, empezaron a cogerle cariño, y, como por aquel tiempo ellos aún no eran padres llegaron a considerarla como su hija.

Pinkie Pie se metió en la cama sin saber que los Cake la habían oído llegar.

La señora Cake parecía preocupada.

"Cariño" le dijo a su esposo "Ya es la quinta noche que Pinkie vuelve tarde de una fiesta"

"No te preocupes, cielo. Siempre hace bien el trabajo"

"No es eso lo que me preocupa. Creo que lo de las fiestas se está transformando en una adicción"

"Pero ese es su talento especial"

"Sí, pero tal vez le esté prestando demasiada atención a eso de las fiestas y está descuidando otros aspectos fundamentales de su vida"

El Señor Cake alzó una ceja.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¡Nunca ha traído ningún poni a casa!"

Él estalló en risas para la frustración de su esposa.

"¿De verdad te preocupas por eso? Eso no es culpa suya. El problema es que estos jóvenes de ahora no tienen paciencia. Pero seguro que encontrará a alguien que la haga feliz, de eso estoy convencido, es una jovencita muy especial"

Su esposa simplemente asintió.

El Señor Cake se durmió enseguida, pero la señora Cake, no, y estuvo despierta pensando en esto hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

* * *

 _Bueno, el primer capítulo quizá tenga cosas que ya sepáis de los anteriores fanfiction; pero a lo mejor hay algún lector nuevo que no ha tenido tiempo de leerse los otros._

 _En principio los capítulos se suben los domingos, pero quizá por conveniencia los suba antes, aunque no lo puedo asegurar._


	2. Una cita

_Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 2 de mi nueva historia. Estos días he tenido tiempo para actualizar antes de tiempo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Una cita**

"No tiene usted hoy una buena cara, Señora Cake" comentaba Sweetie Drops, la cotilla del pueblo al día siguiente "¿Acaso hay algún problema en su matrimonio?"

Sonreía malignamente al preguntar por eso, pero la Señora Cake simplemente le devolvió el cambio y se despidió de ella para su gran frustración.

"¿Quién es el siguiente?" preguntó la poni pastelera casi mientras bostezaba por el cansancio.

La siguiente clienta era Derpy, que venía a por su ración de muffins diarios. La pegaso se los comió casi de un bocado y luego se fue volando.

El último cliente de la mañana fue Pokey Pierce. Después de encargar madalenas para el día siguiente preguntó por Pinkie Pie.

"¿Cuándo dará la siguiente fiesta?"

"Lo siento, pero no lo sé. Y Pinkie se fue a ver a su amiga Fluttershy, así que no podemos preguntarle, aunque…"

Una idea pasó por la mente de la Señora Cake.

"¿Tienes esta tarde libre a eso de las seis?" preguntó "Podrías pasarte a tomar un té y así le preguntas.

"No suena mal"

"Estupendo entonces, te esperamos"

El Señor Cake no parecía demasiado entusiasmado cuando su esposa le contó lo ocurrido.

"¿Sabes? Yo no tengo nada claro que a Pinkie le guste ese tal Pokey Pierce"

"Solo le he invitado a tomar el té. No significa que entre él y Pinkie haya nada. Él solo quiere que ella le responda a una pregunta"

Su marido negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más.

Durante la comida, la Señora Cake le contó a Pinkie Pie que Pokey Pierce iría a tomar el té con ellos. La poni rosa pareció muy contenta con la idea.

"¿Quién dice que no a una fiesta del té?"

Tal como habían acordado, Pokey Pierce llegó a eso de las seis para tomar el dulce té que la Señora Cake había preparado. La velada transcurrió con calma, así que la Señora Cake decidió poner en práctica algo que tenía en mente.

"Cariño" dijo dirigiéndose a su marido "¿Por qué no me repites la receta del pastel de arándanos que nos encargó Berry Bunch?"

"¿Ahora?" preguntó su marido algo desconcertado.

"¡Ahora! ¿Nos disculpáis?"

Y se fueron, dejando a solas a Pinkie y Pokey. El unicornio aprovechó la ocasión para llamar su atención.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó ella.

"Me gustaría saber cuándo vas a dar tu próxima fiesta"

"Creo que el cumpleaños de Fluttershy. Es en una semana"

"Entonces si tienes tiempo, me preguntaba si no te apetece ir a tomar un batido"

"¿¡Un batido!? ¡¿Acaso han abierto otra tienda de dulces en Ponyville!? ¡Porque como así sea…!"

"¡No! ¡No es eso! Yo me refería a que si te apetece tomarlo…fuera"

Ella quedó pensativa.

"Claro, ¿Por qué no?"

"¿Pasado mañana a la misma hora?"

"Me parece bien"

Al día siguiente, Pinkie se reunió para tomar café con Rarity y Rainbow Dash, dos de sus mejores amigas.

Pinkie acababa de contarles a sus amigas lo sucedido el día anterior con Pokey Pierce.

"¡O sea que te ha pedido una cita!" exclamó la unicornio "¡Vas a salir con un chico!"

"No vamos a salir" replicó la poni fiestera "Solo vamos a tomar un batido fuera"

La poni rosada era demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta de que su amiga llevaba razón, y el día anterior el unicornio realmente le había pedido una cita.

"Sí, bueno. ¡Es esa manera que tienen los tíos de cambiar todas las palabras!" fue la opinión de la pegaso azul.

"¿Acaso también te ha pasado a ti?" preguntó llena de curiosidad Pinkie.

"Eh… sí. Pero les rechacé. No llegaban a mi nivel" respondió Rainbow, aunque realmente era mentira y ella aún no había tenido ninguna cita.

"¡Yo te puedo ayudar en eso!" exclamó la Rarity "¡Solo necesitas el vestuario y el peinado adecuado!"

"¡Que va a una cita, no a una boda!" protestó la pegaso.

"Esa no es excusa para no ir arreglada" replicó su amiga.

Pinkie no dijo nada más, pero sí se quedó pensativa ¿Acaso su amiga Rarity tenía razón y el unicornio le había pedido una cita?

El caso es que al día siguiente, la señora Cake peinó y arregló a Pinkie con mucho esmero.

"¿Está segura de que esto es necesario?"

"Pinkie, cielo ¿No querrás ir por ahí desaliñada?"

"Claro que no, es solo que creo que esto es pasarse un pelín"

"Más vale que sobre que no que falte, querida"

Pinkie puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Otra que pensaba igual que Rarity!

"¿Sabías que hoy estás preciosa?" le preguntó el unicornio.

"'Vaya, gracias, supongo…"

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos que no estaban relacionados con su don para la organización de fiestas. El caso es que el unicornio seguía abordándola con preguntas, y Pinkie no tenía ni idea de por qué, así que decidió que había llegado su momento de preguntar.

"¿Esto es una cita?"

"Bueno, en teoría yo creo que sí. Estamos aquí fuera, solos, tomando batido"

"¿Y por qué no me pediste salir directamente?" preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

Pokey Pierce bajó la cabeza.

"Es que…tenía miedo a que me dijeses que no…"

"¡Oh, que rico!"

La poni rosada ya estuvo de mejor humor despejadas las dudas, y continuó con aquella cita.

Pinkie volvió a casa de buen humor, lo que alegró a la Señora Cake.

"¿No es estupendo? ¡Yo ya sabía que le iba a gustar Pokey Pierce!

El Señor Cake puso los ojos en blanco.

"Cariño, sinceramente creo que te estás metiendo en un terreno que no te corresponde. ¡Pinkie es quien realmente debe decidir sus relaciones!"

"Pero un empujoncito en la dirección correcta no puede ser malo"

Y su marido simplemente negó con la cabeza una vez más; su esposa hacía siempre lo que le venía en gana.

Pinkie se pasó los siguientes cinco días planeando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Fluttershy. Como iba a haber muchos animales, no podía usar artilugios que provocasen demasiado ruido, como petardos o silbatos.

"Una fiesta del té estaría bien. Cualquier cosa para que mis animalitos no se sientan incómodos" le había dicho su amiga la pegaso.

"No te preocupes, Pinkie lo tiene todo bajo control"

"Ah, y, la lista de invitados es muy importante. No me gustaría que faltase…" pero se sonrojó, y no siguió hablando.

Como la prioridad eran los invitados, Pinkie Pie organizó una fiesta de té, con varios juegos y piñatas. También cocinó cupcakes e hizo tés de varios gustos.

Por fin llegó el día de la fiesta, y allí estaban, las Guardianas de la Armonía juntas para celebrar el cumpleaños de su amiga; también habían acudido a la fiesta Discord, un buen amigo de Fluttershy y la Princesa Luna. Pero por algún motivo Fluttershy no parecía del todo feliz.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" le preguntó la poni fiestera "¡A mí puedes contármelo, por eso somos amigas!"

"Es que…faltan un par de invitados"

"Tienen buenas razones para no haber venido. Tree Hugger está organizando una protesta para evitar la deforestación cerca del lugar de los Breezies; y Big Mac está al cargo de Sweet Apple Acres"

Fluttershy simplemente asintió, y, forzando una sonrisa se dispuso a celebrar su cumpleaños. Nadie salvo la Princesa Luna pareció notar esto.

Mientras bailaban, Rainbow Dash y Rarity se acercaron a Pinkie Pie para saber acerca de su cita con Pokey Pierce.

"No pasó nada, simplemente nos divertimos un poco"

"¿Pero era una cita de verdad?" preguntó la unicornio diseñadora con gran interés.

"Él dijo que sí…"

"¡Lo sabía!"

"Es guay, Pinkie. Le gustas a un chico" comentó Rainbow "Bueno, no es que sea tan raro. Yo le gusto a un montón, es solo que no te imaginaba con Pokey Pierce.

Pinkie suspiró para sí, efectivamente, ella tampoco lo había hecho. El unicornio era majo, era solamente que no le gustaba más que como amigo.

Entonces, una voz llamó la atención de los presentes.

"¿Llego demasiado tarde para la fiesta?"

Pinkie recordó al instante esa voz y corrió hacia el recién llegado.

"¡CHEESE SANDWICH!" exclamó emocionada.

* * *

 _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado._

 _Me gustaría contar que esta semana se me rompió el escáner, así que no podré dibujar hasta que no me lo arreglen, por lo cual tendré más tiempo para escribir, así que puede ser tanto una mala noticia como una oportunidad._


	3. El reencuentro

_Aquí el capítulo de esta semana. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. El reencuentro**

La poni rosa estaba de lo más sonriente al volver a ver a aquel poni.

"Vine hace poco. Me encargaron una fiesta en Trotingham, y Ponyville me viene de paso. Tienes buen aspecto, Pinkie"

Ella sonrió por el halago.

En ese momento, su amiga Rainbow Dash se adelantó para hablar con él. Pinkie se ofendió, no por el hecho en sí, sino porque la pegaso le había dado un pequeño empujón con fin de hacer esto. En fin ¿Y qué le iba a hacer? No quería enfadarse con su amiga, se veían poco, así que era mejor dejarlo pasar… de no ser porque Rainbow estaba hablando un montón, de modo que Pinkie no pudo más, y, veloz como un rayo agarró a Cheese Sandwich y salió de allí junto a él dejando a sus amigas confusas.

"¡Eso ha sido divertido!" exclamó él cuando estuvieron fuera "Pero ¿Por qué lo has hecho?"

"No sé, me apetecía estar a solas"

Ambos se contaron qué habían hecho desde que se separaron. A Pinkie le sorprendió un montón todos los lugares que él visitaba, a veces en más de una ocasión, todo por amor a las fiestas; algo que sin duda tenían en común, y es lo que había creado un lazo invisible entre ambos.

En aquel momento, Pokey Pierce que paseaba por la calle vio a Pinkie y fue hacia ella.

"Pinkie he pensado que mañana por la mañana podíamos ir a tomar helados de chocolate" propuso.

"Lo siento" le respondió ella "Pero es que Cheese se marcha mañana por la tarde, y me gustaría estar lo que queda de tiempo con él"

"Quizá en otra ocasión" dijo rápidamente el unicornio intentando aparentar que el rechazo no le había dolido. Acto seguido fulminó a Cheese con la mirada.

"Iré a casa a preguntarles al Señor y la Señora Cake si puedes quedarte esta noche"

La poni rosa se fue veloz como un rayo, y no vio como tan rápido como ella se iba, Pokey Pierce se dirigió a Cheese Sandwich en una actitud chulesca.

"Me acuerdo de ti… ¡Eres aquel payaso que vino aquí para organizar la fiesta de Rainbow!"

"Superponi de las fiestas si no te importa" le corrigió, pero sin ofenderse.

"Como sea, el caso es que no sé cómo es que crees que puedes venir sin avisar y pensar que puedes interferir en mi relación con Pinkie"

"¿Y a ti qué más te da? Ella me ha dicho que eráis solo amigos"

"Bueno, de momento"

A Cheese le gustaba cada vez menos aquel unicornio, pero creía que era mejor no entrar en su juego de provocación, así que no le prestó atención.

"El caso es, deshuesado, que es mejor que no te acerque a Pinkie si sabes lo que te…"

Pero no pudo terminar su amenaza, porque el poni fiestero lo interrumpió.

"Perdón, ¿Cómo me has llamado?"

"Deshuesado"

"¿¡Deshuesado?! ¡A mí NADIE me llama de ese modo!"

Todos los ponis tenían una palabra que odian que les llamen, y esa palabra para Cheese Sandwich era deshuesado. Hecho una furia, se abalanzó sobre Pokey Pierce y ambos forcejearon en el suelo, hasta que el Señor Cake, que paseaba por allí con su mujer y sus hijos, se las arregló para separarlos.

Cuando Pinkie regresó para decirle a su amigo que los Cake no estaban en casa, se encontró con aquella particular escena.

"Pinkie, querida ¿Ese Cheese Sandwich no era amigo tuyo?" preguntó la Señora Cake.

"Sí, lo es. Ha venido de visita. Mañana se va a Trotingham y necesita un lugar donde hospedarse. He pensado que quizá en Sugarcube Corner…"

A la Señora Cake se le pusieron los ojos grandes al oír aquello.

"¿Quieres meterle en nuestra casa después de que ha agredido a Pokey Pierce?"

Pinkie puso una cara de sorpresa y miró a Cheese, que débilmente asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Él me llamo deshuesado!" se justificó.

"Eso lo explica todo" le dijo Pinkie a la Señora Cake, y luego se dirigió a Pokey Pierce "¡No vuelvas a llamarlo así, lo odia!"

El Señor Cake, un poco más flexivo con lo que había ocurrido, presionó a su esposa para que al final aceptase alojar esa noche a Cheese Sandwich. Le prepararon una improvisada cama al lado de la de Pinkie.

Los señores Cake se fueron a la cama, con la esposa aún enfurruñada con el invitado por lo ocurrido.

"¿Quieres dejar de acusarle a él?" le reprochó su marido "Te digo que Pokey Pierce tampoco es un ángel. El mes pasado le puso un ojo morado al Doctor Whooves"

"Eso fue en defensa propia"

En la habitación de Pinkie, ella y Cheese Sandwich habían montado una pequeña y silenciosa (para no despertar a los gemelos) fiesta nocturna, en la que comieron cupcakes que la poni rosa tenía escondidos, y rieron de los chistes.

Pero Cheese se moría por conocer hacer una pregunta.

"Oye, Pinkie. Alguna vez has pensado en… ¿Salir de Ponyville?"

"Lo he hecho. Visité Appleloosa, Canterlot, el Imperio de Cristal…"

"No" le interrumpió él "Me refiero de forma permanente"

Ella inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué querría hacerlo?"

Cheese Sandwich bajó la cabeza, triste por la respuesta obtenida.

"Y… ¿Si fuese con un buen amigo?"

"Bueno, supongo que no me importaría tanto, pero… en Ponyville tengo muchas responsabilidades. Ya sabes, las fiestas, los Cake, mis amigas…"

"Claro muchas…"

Cheese se fue a la cama, dijo que estaba demasiado cansado para seguir despierto, así que Pinkie apagó la luz y también se acostó. Por supuesto él había mentido, pues lo que en realidad sucedía era que hubiese querido que la poni rosada le hubiese dado otra respuesta… porque iba a pedirle que se fuese con él. Porque, él estaba enamorado de ella, desde que era un potrillo, cuando la conoció por primera vez.

Cheese Sandwich había nacido en Manehattan. Sus padres trabajaban de oficinistas, y n tenían demasiado tiempo para prestarle atención, y lo dejaban al cuidado de su tía, quién no se preocupaba en absoluto por él. Por si esto fuera poco, sus gafas lo hacían parecer un _nerd_ , y los demás potrillos se reían y no querían jugar con él. Era tan desgraciado, que un día decidió marcharse de casa. Se las apañó para sobrevivir, hasta que un día, llegó a Ponyville, donde inmediatamente fue atraído por una alegre música.

Era una fiesta, que había sido organizada por la pequeña Pinkie Pie, que en aquel tiempo era nueva en el pueblo.

Cheese recordó entonces como, al probar un sándwich de queso, su Cutie Mark apareció, revelándole así que su talento especial eran las fiestas.

Desde entonces viajó por Equestria, dando fiestas, y su vida mejoró, ya que fue "adoptado" por un titiritero ambulante, que viajó junto a él y lo cuidó.

De no ser por Pinkie Pie, no habría descubierto su talento, y su vida seguramente no hubiese tomado un ritmo tan bueno; por eso la amaba, y quería estar junto a ella, pero al parecer las distancias iban a suponer un problema, y, además él, aunque fuese fiestero y despreocupado, en el terreno amoroso era aún ese tímido y acomplejado potrillo.

Al día siguiente, Pinkie no pudo contener las lágrimas al despedirse de su amigo.

"¡Vuelve pronto!" le pidió "Quizá en mi próxima fiesta…"

"Yo tengo unas cuantas, pero quizá vuelva a encontrar un hueco"

"¡Eso espero! ¡Estaré aquí impaciente esperando!"

El Señor Cake, que los observaba de lejos sonreía alegremente, mientras que la Señora Cake simplemente se alegraba de que aquel poni se hubiese ido; al parecer lo consideraba una mala influencia para Pinkie.

* * *

 _Bueno, hasta aaquí el capítulo. ¿De verdad creían que el romance entre Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sandwich iba a surgir así de pronto? Ese no es mi estilo, no me van los romances fáciles._


	4. Rechazo

_Aquí está el capítulo cuatro de mi historia. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Rechazo**

Pinkie volvió a sus labores como organizadora de fiestas de Ponyville. Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Derpy, y la poni rosa debía asegurarse que la torpe pegaso tendría una buena fiesta. Sin duda habría sido más fácil sin la Señora Cake presionándola todo el rato para que quedase con Pokey Pierce.

"¿¡Se puede saber a qué viene tanto interés?!" le la poni rosa preguntó ya harta.

"Querida, ese unicornio está deseando volverte a ver"

Aunque aquel halago le hizo desenfadarse, Pinkie aún se mostraba algo cautelosa.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?"

"Bueno, él… vino aquí a comprar y me lo dijo"

Aunque no se lo tragó del todo, la poni rosada prefirió dejarlo correr y continuar con sus tareas como organizadora.

No obstante, Pinkie volvió a verse con Pokey Pierce.

Ocurrió un día antes del evento, cuando ella estaba colocando una pancarta que decía "Feliz cumpleaños, Derpy" en letras grandes y torcidas. El unicornio llegó a Sugabcurne Corner con la excusa de ayudarla con los preparativos, pues con ayuda de su magia le facilitaba el trabajo, aunque Pinkie prefirió encargarse sola de la parte de los globos, pues el talento especial de él era pinchar cosas.

"Me alegro tanto de haber contado con tu ayuda"

"De nada, pero dime una cosa, ese poni que vino aquí…"

Pinkie bajó un momento la mirada. Acordarse de Cheese Sandwich la hacía sentirse triste, pero inmediatamente levantó la vista para demostrar que lo escuchaba.

"Era Cheese Sandwich"

"Eso ya lo sabía. Lo que quería saber es si eráis… parientes"

"Nope"

"Es que os parecíais…"

"Sí, pero vamos él es solo un buen amigo"

Aquello llenó de confianza a Pokey Pierce, que se acercó un poco más a Pinkie.

"Y dime, ¿Yo que soy para ti?"

Ella retrocedió un paso. Le incomodaba que el unicornio hubiese comenzado a invadir su espacio vital.

"Pues otro buen amigo"

"¿Estás segura?"

Entonces Pokey puso los morros en posición de besar. A Pinkie se le mezclaron la sorpresa y el repelús, y, actuando por instinto le dio un empujón.

El unicornio cayó de espaldas, dándose un buen golpe contra el suelo. No se había hecho daño físico, pero sí en su orgullo.

"Mira que llegas a ser torpe" dijo entre dientes al tiempo que se iba

Pinkie se quedó triste por lo que él le había llamado. Torpe… tristemente se metió en la bañera mientras pensaba por qué tendría tan mala suerte con los chicos. Pokey Pierce era el único que parecía querer estar con ella… pero no le gustaba…¿Y si no volvía a haber otro como él? ¿Y si se quedaba y envejecía sola? Cheese no parecía dispuesto a renunciar a su vida nómada por ella… A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de Gummy, el cocodrilo bebé. Y concretamente el día que lo perdió: _Pinkie acababa de salir de la bañera cuando corrió a abrazar a su mascota, pero la poni rosa no se dio cuenta que tenía los cascos resbalosos, y el cocodrilo se le escapó de ellos. Ella intentó cogerlo al vuelo, pero falló y él cayó en el retrete. Al ir a cogerlo, Pinkie tropezó con el jabón que ella misma había dejado en el suelo, y, sin querer tiró de la cadena… y Gummy ya no estaba._

Cuando Pinkie les contó lo ocurrido a los Señores Cake reaccionaron de diferente manera. La Señora Cake se mostró bastante comprensiva y justificó a Pokey Pierce; es más, le dijo a Pinkie la próxima vez tuviese más cuidado para no tropezar. El Señor Cake, todo lo contrario, dijo que si Pokey Pierce volvía a faltarle el respeto le daría su merecido. La poni rosa sonrió para sí misma ante esta situación. Los Cake eran un matrimonio sólido pero… ¡Había que ver lo distintos que eran entre sí!

Sin embargo, las cosas para Pinkie Pie no se le pusieron mal hasta el día de la fiesta.

La velada había empezado bien, con la invitada divirtiéndose y atiborrándose a muffins.

Pero la cosa se puso peor cuando Pokey Pierce apareció entre los invitados. No le dirigió a Pinkie ni siquiera una mirada.

La poni rosa fingió que no le importaba este hecho, y se dispuso a escuchar a su amiga Fluttershy, que le contaba acerca de cómo le iban las clases que la Princesa Luna le daba para superar su timidez.

Entonces sonó un ruido fuerte, y todos los presentes, incluida Pinkie miraron hacia esa dirección. Al parecer, Pokey Pierce había reventado uno de los globos. El unicornio se disculpó rápidamente, y Derpy les pidió a todos el volver a la fiesta.

Pinkie fue la única que no festejó, pues no podía quitarse de la cabeza (algo raro en ella, ya que no solía centrarse en nada) la idea de que el unicornio lo había hecho a propósito.

"¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso?" le murmuró la poni rosa al unicornio entre dientes mientras Derpy rompía la piñata.

"¿Qué es lo que he hecho?"

"Romper el globo"

"Ha sido un accidente"

"¡Mentira!"

La poni rosada había gritado esto último y todos se le quedaron mirando, pero ella no se percató, pues estaba demasiado enfadada.

"¡El otro día me llamaste torpe y no lo soy! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡No los soy!"

A Pinkie comenzaron a caerle lágrimas de rabia y de inseguridad. Inseguridad que la hacía entristecerse… y sin que se diese cuenta, su cabellera se le alisaba.

"¡Quiero que te vayas, Pokey Pierce! ¡Vete!"

Entonces, ella lo empujó nuevamente, pero se pasó con la fuerza, y Pokey Pierce salió despedido hacia atrás y cayó en el pastel de cumpleaños de Derpy, que se hizo pedazos y manchó a los invitados que se encontraban más cerca.

Cuando el unicornio se levantó estaba hecho una furia.

"¿¡Sabes una cosa Pinkie Pie?! Creía que eras bonita, y esperaba que los rumores que circulan de que estás como una regadera fueran falsos… ¡Pero no! ¡No solo eres una torpe, sino que además estás loca! ¡LOCA! ¡Y por eso no te querrá nunca ningún poni!"

A la poni rosa esas palabras dañaron su sensibilidad. Durante un momento se quedó completamente ciega y solo pudo oír un ruido estridente de fondo; cuando recuperó la vista, vio que aquel ruido no era otro que las risas de los invitados.

Snips y Snails la señalaban con la pata mientras reía; Sweetie Drops, la cotilla del pueblo parecía estar apuntándolo para contárselo a todo el mundo, y ni hablar de Derpy, la cual se había caído al suelo de tanto reír Incluso Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy lo hacían disimuladamente. Las dos únicas excepciones eran el Señor y la Señora Cake que estaban horrorizados con lo ocurrido.

Pinkie solo pudo salir corriendo de allí. En aquellos momentos todo se venía cuesta abajo. La poni rosa corrió hacia las afueras del pueblo, hasta que no pudo más y se derrumbó. Lloró mucho, tanto que pensó que se iba a quedar sin lágrimas para el resto de su vida… pero alguien acudió a consolarla. Era su vieja amiga, la mula Matilda.

Matilda era una de las habitantes de Ponyville de toda la vida, dulce, simpática, y aunque ya tenía algunas arrugas y canas aún conservaba parte de su belleza.

"¿Qué ocurre Pinkie?" preguntó al tiempo que le ofrecía un pañuelo.

Ella se sonó y luego le contó lo ocurrido. Cariñosamente, Matilda la consoló y le dijo que no debía preocuparse de lo que los demás pensasen de ella.

"Gracias, Matilda. Me alegro de tenerte como amiga"

"Y yo también a ti"

El marido de Matilda, el burro Cranky Doddle no pareció en principio demasiado entusiasmado de ver a Pinkie, pero cuando su mujer se lo contó todo, se le despertó la vena sensible y él también tuvo unas palabras de consuelo.

Unas pocas horas después, los Cake fueron a buscar a Pinkie a la casa de Cranky y Matilda; estaban aliviados de ver que la poni rosa estaba sana y salva.

"Se está empezando a hacer tarde, querida será mejor que volvamos a casa"

"¿Ya se han ido todos?"

"Sí"

"Entonces vale"

Pinkie se despidió de sus amigos y se fue.

Una vez en casa, también los gemelos se disculparon con Pinkie por haberse reído.

"Yo no me estaba riendo de ti" se justificó Bizcocho "Me reía del unicornio feo que cayó en la tarta.

"No es cierto, embustero" le reprochó su hermana gemela sacándole la lengua.

"Chicos, chicos. Os perdono a los dos"

"¡Te queremos, Pinkie!" exclamaron a la vez, y la abrazaron.

* * *

 _Confieso que se me cayó una lágrimita cuando escribí este capítulo, ya que Pinkie es uno de mis personajes favoritos._


	5. Separación

_Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Separación**

Lo sucedido en la fiesta había cambiado la opinión de la Señora Cake hacia Pokey Pierce; ya no le parecía el indicado para Pinkie.

Desde la fiesta, el unicornio ya no había vuelto a poner un casco en Sugarcube Corner, debido a que la poni rosa y él habían sido blanco de los rumores por Ponyville desde hace un mes, unos rumores, que iban de una versión de la realidad, a una versión intoxicada que indicaba que ella había tratado de asesinarlo por razones obviamente sentimentales, pero no lo había conseguido.

A la poni rosa le daba igual lo que dijesen de ella, pues su cabeza siempre estaba en otra parte, salvo cuando se trataba de su tarea principal, cuidar a los gemelos. Estaba claro que ellos la querían tanto como si fuese su hermana mayor; pero no eran los únicos, los otros potrillos del pueblo también la querían, y no solo por el hecho de que organizase las mejores fiestas de cumpleaños, sino por cómo era.

Un día, Thunderlane un pegaso del pueblo se acercó a Sweet Apple Acres a preguntar si Pinkie Pie podía cuidar de su hijo, pero los Cake le respondieron que no tenían una guardería. No obstante, Pinkie aceptó el trabajo, y al finalizar el día el pequeño estaba feliz cuando su padre acudió a recogerlo.

Pronto se corrió la voz de que la poni rosa era una buena niñera, por lo que recibía algunos encargos.

"Pinkie, querida. Cuanto lamentamos que tengas que trabajar tanto" se disculpó el Señor Cake.

"No se preocupe. A mí me gusta cuidar a los potrillos. Además ahora mismo no son tantos como cuando yo era pequeña…"

El caso es que el tiempo comenzó a pasar y un día a Pinkie Pie le llegó una carta de su amiga Rainbow Dash. En Canterlot iban a anunciar si ella entraba o no en los Wonderbolts. Para alegría de la pegaso azul y todas sus amigas, sí que lo consiguió.

Pinkie Pie organizó una fiesta para celebrar el triunfo de su amiga, a la que acudió todo Ponyville. Fue una gran fiesta, pero Rainbow Dash les dio una triste noticia; al parecer tenía que volver a Clausdale, que era donde los Wonderbolts tenían su residencia oficial, por lo cual ella era la tercera en marcharse de Ponyville. Ya solo quedaban allí Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie.

La poni rosa estaba triste por la partida de su amiga, y se preguntó si ella algún día también podría verse en una situación similar. La de tener que abandonar su pueblo y a las amigas que tenía allí y a los Cake… No estaba segura de llegar a ser capaz.

Pinkie se encontró al llegar de su trabajo como niñera con una agradable sorpresa, una carta de Cheese Sandwich. Al parecer iba a volver a Ponyville y pedía hospedaje por una noche. El Señor Cake dio enseguida una respuesta afirmativa, y la señora Cake aunque aún no le gustaba, no dijo nada en contra.

Cheese llegó dos días después y fue de nuevo recibido con una enorme alegría por parte de Pinkie Pie.

"¡A Pinkie le gusta Cheese!" se burló uno de los gemelos al verlos juntos.

"Sí, son novios" añadió el otro y se echaron a reír.

Pinkie y Cheese simplemente pusieron los ojos en blanco. Pero los gemelos no eran los únicos que parecían pensar aquello; y es que resulta que Sweetie Drops los había visto y rápidamente había hecho circular el rumor por el pueblo de que aquel poni loco era novio de Pinkie. Pero como de costumbre, la poni rosa los ignoraba, pues lo importante para ella era disfrutar de la compañía de su amigo.

Cheese tenía algo importante que decirle, pero le costaba mucho escoger las palabras incorrectas. Pese a su carácter impulsivo, al mirar a Pinkie solo veía aquella dulce potrilla que tuvo tal importancia en su vida

"Pinkie, estos últimos meses he estado pensando…"

"¿Sí?"

"Tengo que organizar una fiesta en Appleloosa…"

"¿Y luego volverás a Ponyville?"

"No, mi cheese sentido me guiará allí donde me necesiten"

"¿Entonces?"

"Me preguntaba si podrías venirte conmigo"

"¿A Appleloosa?"

"Yo había pensado… de forma más permanente"

Pinkie se mordió el labio. No quería herir los sentimientos de Cheese, pero la idea de irse de Ponyville y dejar a los Cake no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

"Quizá en otra ocasión" respondió la poni rosa todo lo suave que pudo.

Aunque él intentó ocultar su decepción, ella sí pudo verlo, sintiéndose mal consigo misma; pero Cheese Sandwich no estaba dispuesto a rendirse todavía.

"Pinkie…Yo, yo…"

Cheese cogió aire, cerro los ojos…y, espontáneamente, acercó su rostro al de la poni rosa y le dio un beso.

Ella estaba sorprendida.

"¿De verdad sientes eso por mí?"

"Sí"

"¿Pero de verdad?"

"Sí, sí"

"¿De verdad? ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad?"

"Cheese promesa de que sí"

Pinkie estaba feliz de descubrir que alguien la quería tal como era, con sus virtudes y sus defectos. Ella también lo quería a él, pero aún no lo conocía del todo, a decir verdad no sabía nada más de él aparte de que se le parecía.

"Cheese yo te quiero…"

Ante estas palabras, él se le acercó para darle otro beso, pero ella lo paró.

"Déjame terminar" pidió ella "Te quiero pero creo que no puede funcionar si no sé más de ti"

"Pues vente conmigo" volvió a insistir Cheese.

"Pero no puedo, alguien podría necesitarme aquí en Ponyville, mi pueblo, mi hogar"

Ambos parecieron darse simultáneamente cuenta de que su amor era imposible. Imposible debido a aquella distancia que los separaban si uno era nómada y el otro no. Un amor que ambos parecían compartir, pero que prácticamente era imposible.

"Supongo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir" murmuró Cheese.

"Sí, lo será" afirmó Pinkie.

Pero ella no podía dormir, le era imposible al pensar que tampoco aquel poni fiestero parecía ser su poni especial. ¿Entonces ya no le cabía tener esperanza en el terreno amoroso? ¿En qué la convertía aquello? ¿En alguien destinada a estar sola para toda la eternidad?

Cheese Sandwich se fue al día siguiente, esta vez, debido a lo ocurrido la noche anterior la despedida fue fría. Tanto el Señor como la Señora Cake notaron esto y se miraron preocupados. Ni siquiera los mellizos con sus risas y sus juegos consiguieron animar a la poni rosa.

Applejack logró en parte levantarle un poco el ánimo la tarde en la que Pinkie fue a Sweet Apple Acres para ver a su amiga.

"Miranos a mí y a mi hermano. Ninguno tiene pareja y no estamos desesperados. Lo importante es el trabajo"

"¿Sugieres que debería centrar mis esfuerzos en mi trabajo?"

"Exacto, caramelo"

Y así lo hizo Pinkie, se centró más tanto en su trabajo como repostera como en el cuidado de niños, haciendo que su popularidad aumentase, y sin embargo no era feliz. Y es que no había tenido en cuenta que ni Applejack ni Big Macintosh aún no habían encontrado a alguien por quién sentir un afecto especial, pero ella sí lo había hecho, y lo echaba de menos más que a nada en el mundo.

* * *

Me gustaría aclarar lo de Sweetie Drops. Cuando yo empecé a escribir fanfics de MLP, aún no había salido el capítulo número cien (que nos cuenta algo sobre los personajes de fondo), y por tanto no tenía ni idea de como era ella en realidad; ahora es verdad que puede considerarse fuera de personaje... pero vamos, que aquí también es de fondo.

Lo de Rainbow Dash y los Wonderbolts, es porque también guarda relación con el fanfic "Amor Flotante". Anunciar también que en el siguiente capítulo aparecerá Melody (los que leyeron mi fanfic "La Magia del Amor sabrán de que hablo)

Y este fue el capítulo de la semana, espero que les haya gustado.


	6. Partir de cero

_Aquí está el capítulo de la semana. Espero que les guste y gracias por la paciencia, no sabía si me iba a dar tiempo a actualizar o no._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Partir de cero**

Los años comenzaron rápidamente a pasar en Ponyville, y las cosas cambiaron, los gemelos eran cada vez más mayores, y requerían menos del cuidado de Pinkie, que en se dedicó a cuidar a los nuevos bebés del lugar.

La Señora Cake había optado por no meterse más en la vida amorosa de Pinkie, y dejar que ella decidiese por sí misma con quien mantener relaciones, lo cual alegró a su marido. En el fondo, ambos creyeron que la poni rosa se quedaría sola, ya que ni con Pokey Pierce ni con Cheese Sandwich logró una relación no amistosa

Por su parte, Pinkie decidió volcarse en sus talentos como repostera y cuidadora, ya que Cheese no había vuelto a Ponyville, por lo cual ella asumió que su amor no era posible, pues la distancia entre ellos era un factor a tener en cuenta; muy en el fondo ella seguía extrañándolo, y sabía bien por qué, aquel poni había conquistado su corazón.

Un día que estaba cuidando a la hija de Berry Bunch, oyó como Sweetie Drops traía un nuevo cotilleo, al parecer alguien nuevo iba a mudarse a Ponyville; al principio Pinkie no creyó que fuese cierto, pero al día siguiente, sus amigas Fluttershy y Rarity lo confirmaron mientras tomaban un café. A Pinkie Pie le entusiasmó la idea de tener alguien nuevo en el pueblo de quien hacerse amiga, así que planeó hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para la recién llegada.

El nuevo habitante de Ponyville resultó ser una unicornio de color blanco, crin rubia y ojos verde esmeralda cuyo nombre era Melody.

La recién llegada se mostró encantada al saber que Pinkie había hecho una fiesta para ella, pero lo que de verdad alegró a la poni rosa es que todas sus amigas habían ido. Todo ello, hizo que Pinkie se quedase con una impresión positiva de Melody.

Al día siguiente, Applejack acudió a Sugabcure Corner a recordarle a Pinkie que la reunión de la familia Apple sería en dos días, y si podía ayudarla con los preparativos. A la poni rosa le sorprendió el aviso, sobre todo porque no tenía constancia de que hubiese pasado ya tanto tiempo (la reunión se celebraba cada cien lunas) desde la última. Aunque Pinkie y Applejack no estaban del todo emparentadas, la poni granjera la consideraba una Apple de corazón y, por tanto un miembro más de la familia.

El día de la reunión llegó, y ambas parecían expectantes. Había dos cambios en diferencia a la reunión anterior; uno de ellos era que era la primera reunión sin la Abuelita Smith, que había muerto por causas naturales; la otra era que era la primera vez que participaba en la misma alguien que no era del clan Apple; Melody fue invitada a participar cuando apareció por Sweet Apple Acres (aunque la unicornio se mostró tímida en todo momento) para hablar con Big Macintosh.

Pinkie disfrutaba de aquella reunión familiar, y, sin embargo se sintió extraña sin que en principio supiese la razón. No se dio cuenta de donde estaba el problema hasta casi el final de la misma, cuando vio como Melody y Big Macintosh paseaban juntos. Ya sabía lo que ocurría. Echaba de menos a aquel poni que ella amaba, Cheese Sandwich.

El ver a tantas parejas felices en la reunión familiar había ayudado a reabrir esa vieja herida; se preguntó si algún miembro de los Apple aún soltero también estaría pasando por alguna situación similar a la suya. No sabía que contestarse a todas aquellas preguntas, así que con tristeza, la poni rosa decidió que era mejor regresar a su casa.

Los Señores Cake vieron claramente que Pinkie no estaba bien, pero cuando le preguntaron que era lo que le ocurría, ella dijo que nada, aunque la mentira fuese evidente.

"No es solo ahora" comentó la Señora Cake "Pinkie lleva ya un tiempo muy triste, aunque no había dicho nada antes porque creí que se le iba a pasar"

"Tal vez deberíamos llevarla al médico, quizá sea una depresión y pueda recetarle algo"

"No creo que sea una depresión. Tal vez deberíamos sentarnos y hablar con ella"

"Eso no nos servirá de nada, querido. Ya has visto que se niega a contarnos lo que ocurre"

El Señor Cake frunció el ceño al ver deprimida a aquella poni a la que quería como una hija y no poder ayudarla. Si acaso conociese a alguien muy cercano a Pinkie… y de pronto se acordó de algo.

"Cariño, ¿cómo se llama aquella hermana de Pinkie? Aquella a la que está tan unida"

"Maud, estuvo aquí La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos pasada ¿No te acuerdas?"

"Sí, ahora sí"

Rápidamente, el Señor Cake escribió una carta a Maud explicándole lo ocurrido, y que era urgente que acudiese a Ponyville cuanto antes. La sorpresa fue mayúscula al verla allí al día siguiente.

"En la carta ponía urgente" dijo secamente Maud, como era habitual en ella para explicar el por qué tanto la carta como ella habían tardado tan poco "¿Dónde está mi hermana?"

Pinkie se emocionó al ver a su queridísima hermana, y claro que le contó lo que le ocurría, ellas dos (casi) no tenían secretos.

"El Señor Cake me escribió para que viniera" aclaró Maud "Él y su esposa están preocupados por ti"

"Vaya, no sabía… que lo hubiesen notado"

"Lo he notado hasta yo"

Pinkie estaba avergonzada, se había dejado llevar tanto por sus sentimientos que había preocupado aquellos cercanos a ella. Se preguntó si los gemelos también lo habrían notado… lo mejor sería no pensar en ello, pues solo la hacía sentirse más culpable.

Pensó que en aquellos momentos lo mejor que podía hacer es contarles todo a los Señores Cake, pero antes le agradeció de corazón a su hermana el haber ido hasta allí para consolarla.

A los Cake les costó creer que aquel estado melancólico-depresivo de Pinkie se debiese a problemas amorosos, al parecer ellos seguían creyendo que era debido a una enfermedad. Cuando finalmente se convencieron de que era cierto, el Señor Cake se enfadó, pues a su juicio la culpa era de Cheese Sandwich. Su esposa lo tranquilizó.

"Pinkie, no nos gusta nada verte en este estado. Nos preocupas, cielo… ¿No crees que deberías ponerte en contacto con ese poni y aclarar las cosas entre vosotros?"

"Qué fácil sonaba decirlo" pensó Pinkie, pero sabía que en el fondo la Señora Cake tenía razón, y debía empezar las cosas de nuevo, quizá de aquella manera esta vez tomasen un rumbo diferente.

La poni rosa fue a su habitación y escribió una carta a Cheese Sandwich.

Decidió que lo mejor era hacer como si lo ocurrido entre ellos fuera agua pasada, para de aquel modo empezar de cero y bien. Le pidió que cuando pudiese pasase por Ponyville. Veloz como un cohete, corrió hacia el buzón y envió la carta, ahora solo quedaba esperar su respuesta.

Esta vez, no fue tan rápido como en el caso del Señor Cake. Aunque al día siguiente sí recibió una carta, no de Cheese, sino de su amiga la princesa Twilight Sparkle, que le pedía organizar el Baile de Otoño en Canterlot.

La poni fiestera vio esto como una oportunidad de distracción y rápidamente aceptó la oferta, además organizar el Baile de Otoño era muy importante en realidad.

Pero quizá no le llevaría mal llevar compañía, solo para asegurarse de no pensar en sus problemas; lamentablemente los Cake estaban ocupados… pero para la suerte de Pinkie, por el camino se encontró a Melody.

La poni rosa le propuso ir juntas; aunque la unicornio no estaba del todo convencida finalmente aceptó.

Durante el camino ellas hablaron y se conocieron un poco más.

"¿Por qué decías que tenías esa Cutie Mark tan rara?" preguntó Pinkie.

"Porque mi don es conocer la confianza entre los ponis"

"¡Que guay! ¿Sabías que yo obtuve la mía al ver una Rainplosión Sónica? ¡Fue alucinante!"

"Pero si la única que puede hacer eso es esa pegaso de la fiesta, la que está en los Wonderbolts…"

"¡Rainbow Dash! Sí, es una de mis mejores amigas… ¿Te conté cuando viajamos al Reino de los grifos?"

"No, cuéntamelo, por favor"

"Bien, todo empezó cuando…"

Se notaba que Melody realmente le interesaba el tema y prestaba atención; no era como los que fingían escuchar, pero en realidad no lo hacían. A Pinkie le caía bien aquella unicornio.

* * *

 _Bueno, Maud no me gusta demasiado, pero siendo la historia de Pinkie alguna importancia en la trama tenía que tener ¿No?_

 _En este capítulo no ha habido romance, pero porque no me gusta forzarlo, prefiero que vaya más lento... o por lo menos hasta el capítulo que viene._


	7. Juntos de nuevo

_Bueno, el capítulo de esta semana. Espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. Juntos de nuevo**

Una vez en Canterlot, Pinkie se reencontró con Twilight. La verdad era que echaba de menos pasar tiempo con su amiga, como en los viejos tiempos… pero Twilight era ahora la soberana de Equestria y tenía demasiadas responsabilidades.

Twilight saludó a Melody, la cual se quedó durante un segundo mirándolos a ella y su asistente el dragón Spike durante un breve instante. La poni rosa la llamó, y la unicornio se fue con ella.

Pinkie y Melody comenzaron a preparar el baile de otoño.

"A mí me gustan más otra clase de fiestas" comentó Pinkie "Pero el baile de Otoño es muy importante, una oportunidad como esta no se presenta todos los días"

"Desde luego que no"

Mientras la poni rosa colgaba una pancarta, la unicornio le contó algo más de su don, y como había detectado un fuerte vínculo entre Twilight y Spike, aunque hicieron una Pinkie-promesa de no hablar más por el momento de ello. También hablaron sobre las aventuras de la poni rosa y sus amigas, relatos que la unicornio no se cansaba de escuchar; de aquel modo el tiempo se les pasaba más rápido y llegó la hora de comer.

Rainbow Dash les preguntó desde el cielo si necesitaban ayuda, pero Pinkie le respondió que no.

"¿Ya sabéis a qué poni vais a invitar al Baile de Otoño?" preguntó entonces la poni fiestera.

"Seguro que a mí me lo piden todos. ¿Quién no querría ir al baile con una miembro de los Wonderbolts? La respuesta es nadie. No necesito pedirlo"

Entonces, Soarin otro miembro de los Wonderbolts avisó a Rainbow Dash que tenían que volver a los entrenamientos y ambos se fueron sin percatarse de como Melody los había estado observando atentamente.

Pinkie siguió con su planificación del festival; acabada la colocación, ahora había que ponerse con la comida. En aquella fiesta se servían manzanas caramelizadas, y el encargado de prepararlas era Joe, un unicornio de Canterlot experto en dulces.

Ambas tuvieron que ayudar al unicornio con las manzanas, pues tenía que dejarlo preparado para entonces.

"¿Estas manzanas son… de Sweet Apple Acres?" preguntó Melody, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente al hacerlo.

"Sí" le respondió Pinkie "¿Por?"

"Nada… solo tenía curiosidad"

Pero la poni rosa no era tonta, ya había notado con anterioridad como Melody miraba al hermano de Applejack, Big Macintosh.

"¿Te gusta Big Mac, verdad?"

"Bueno…"

"No tienes por qué contármelo sino quieres pero… vengaaa"

La unicornio suspiró pero accedió.

"Es que de pequeños éramos muy amigos y… bueno, supongo que aunque no lo sabía estaba enamorada de él; luego tuvimos que mudarnos aquí a Canterlot, y bueno, nunca fue de mi agrado de modo que cuando mis padres murieron yo… volví a mis raíces. Y simplemente me alegro de volver a ver a mi viejo amigo"

Sin quererlo, Melody había hecho algo de daño a Pinkie, pues ella recordó a alguien muy especial… la unicornio lo notó.

"¿He dicho algo que te ha incomodado? Lo siento, no era mi intención"

"No, es por otra cosa…"

El trabajo les llevó más tiempo del que creían y tuvieron que quedarse, por suerte, Twilight les ofreció pasar la noche en palacio.

Al día siguiente, Pinkie fue a la habitación de Melody, pero estaba vacía, al parecer había salido a dar una vuelta por Canterlot, pero volvería pronto. La poni rosa esperó durante un buen rato, pero la unicornio no aparecía… finalmente Pinkie decidió acabar las cosas ella sola, aunque no era lo mismo, echaba de menos tener a alguien con quien hablar. Recordó lo que Rainbow Dash había dicho, pareja para el baile… iba a tenerlo complicado; nadie en Ponyville parecía quererla fuera del contexto de vecina y amiga y, después de todo lo ocurrido era seguro que Pokey Pierce no se lo pediría.

¿Entonces? Bueno, pues se quedaría cuidando de los gemelos.

Ella sola talló una escultura de hielo para que todos la viesen, representaba a su amigo, el dragón Spike, el cual quedó encantado al verse reflejado en ella.

Una vez terminado, Pinkie le pidió a Spike que dijese a Melody que fuera a la estación, lugar donde la esperaría para regresar juntas a Ponyville.

La unicornio llegó poco después disculpándose por el plantón.

"Disculpa, es que Rarity me vio por la calle, y me preguntó un montón de cosas y…"

"Disculpas aceptadas" respondió casi al instante Pinkie con una sonrisa; su carácter alegre y cálido la permitió pasar por alto una falta no muy grave como un plantón.

Mientras regresaban, Melody le contó lo que había hecho durante el día.

"¿En serio Soarin va a invitar a Rainbow Dash? ¡Wau! Espero que no vayan al baile con sus trajes de Wonderbolts, aunque sería divertido"

"Lo que no entiendo es por qué Rarity estaba tan interesada en averiguar las cosas entre Big Macintosh y yo"

"Rarity es algo cotilla, no se lo tengas en cuenta"

Hubo una pausa.

"Oye… ¿Y tú tienes pareja para el baile?" preguntó Melody.

"Nunca me ha ido bien con los chicos de Ponyville…"

El tono de voz de la poni rosada, hizo que la unicornio se interesase en saber más.

"¿Y los de fuera?"

"Bueno…"

Pinkie no sabía si contarle aquello tan personal a Melody, aún no la conocía demasiado, aunque ella no parecía como Sweetie Drops una cotilla.

"Hay un chico, pero nos separamos y no nos hemos vuelto a ver"

"¿Y no habéis intentado poneros en contacto de nuevo?"

"Sí, yo le mandé una carta, pero aunque la recibe y viene a visitarme no sé qué decirle, no nos conocemos demasiado"

"Los chicos no hablan demasiado de sus sentimientos" la voz de Melody era como quien dicen algo que es obvio "Así que lo mejor sería que fueses tú quien le hablases de ti… como has hecho conmigo"

"¿Pero y si le aburro?"

"Quizá no sea tu tipo"

Pinkie se mordió el labio, si se arriesgaba y resultaba que Cheese al final no lo era… no creía poder soportarlo.

Los señores Cake la estaban esperando, y cuando ella llegó, le entregaron una carta. Era la respuesta de Cheese. Al parecer iba a volver a Ponyville. No decía nada acerca de la parte personal de la carta previa, así que la poni rosa interpretó que la había leído, pero que había decidido no sacar conclusiones antes de comprobar como las cosas serían en realidad.

Aquella noche, Pinkie durmió con su mente puesta únicamente en una cosa, la visita de Cheese.

Cheese parecía diferente cuando llegó a Ponyville. Se había dejado crecer perilla, lo cual le daba una apariencia madura y elegante aunque su carácter seguía siendo el de siempre: fiestero y bonachón.

Pinkie estaba inmensamente feliz de volver a verlo. Hizo caso al consejo de Melody y comenzó a contarle cosas acerca de ella y… finalmente él pareció soltarse y le contó también cosas de las suyas. De este modo Pinkie supo que aquel poni no había sido demasiado bien atendido por sus padres, ocupados en sus respectivos trabajos y que había tenido más de un problema con las chicas pues pensaban que era un inmaduro... era casi como si hasta el momento de conocerse hubiesen tenido una vida parecida… ¿Significaba aquello que realmente estaban predestinados?

"Pinkie, la última vez que estuve en Ponyville me dijiste que me querías, pero que no podía funcionar si no sabías nada de mí"

Ella asintió, aunque no le era muy agradable recordar aquello, pues después de esa última vez habían estado separados mucho tiempo.

"Ahora que ya sabes algo más de mí… ¿Sigues… sintiendo lo mismo?"

"Sí…"

"Yo también"

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundo y supieron que se querían, que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, porque tal como decía el dicho "hay una poni en Equestria para cada poni" y ellos se habían encontrado por fin. Finalmente se besaron, pero esta vez de una manera diferente a las veces anteriores, porque este era de amor verdadero.

"Por cierto Pinkie. Esta vez no me voy a ir, me voy a quedar un tiempo"

Y ella chilló de emoción.

* * *

 _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado._

 _Adelanto que es el penúltimo capítulo._ _A los que les guste saber más sobre Twilight y Spike pueden leer mi fanfic "Corazón Valiente" que es donde aparece su historia._

 _Me gustaría agradecer a los que leen esta historia y a los que dejaron review._


	8. Para siempre

**Capítulo 8. Para siempre**

A Cheese le era extraño quedarse en un lugar mucho tiempo, pues se estaba acostumbrado a la vida nómada, pero aun así puso mucho esfuerzo en conseguirlo, pues estar con Pinkie era lo que más deseaba.

En el fondo, ella sabía que no sería para siempre, que llegaría un momento en el que su novio se hartaría de aquello y se marcharía… ¿Y si esta vez ella se marchaba con él? Ahora que estaban tan unidos no creía poder aguantar estar tanto tiempo sin verlo.

Necesitaba ayuda así que fue a ver a Matilda y su marido a la casa que ambos tenían a las afueras del pueblo.

"Disculpad, es que me gustaría hablar con Cranky Doodle"

La dejaron pasar.

"Necesito tu consejo"

"¿Qué dices, Pinkie?" preguntó el burro, que, debido a la edad había perdido notablemente el sentido del oído.

"¡QUE NECESITO UN CONSEJO!"

"No grites tanto, que no estoy sordo. Vamos a ver, en que puedo ayudarte"

"Tú que estuviste tanto tiempo vagando por ahí… ¿No te dio miedo abandonar lo que deseabas?"

"¿Qué?"

Aquello era como hablarle a una pared, así que tras un rato sin respuesta, la poni rosa se dio por vencida y se disponía a marcharse cuando Matilda la llamó.

"Pinkie, yo que conozco a mi marido te puedo asegurar que si viajó todo lo que viajó fue por amor"

"Hacia ti, ya lo sé, pero… Es que yo…"

"¿Te da miedo dejar a los Cake y Ponyville?" preguntó la mula afectuosamente, a lo que la poni rosa asintió. "La vida consiste en tomar decisiones, y muchas veces se tiene que renunciar a algo y se consigue algo diferente y mejor"

"¿Y si es peor?"

"Hay que correr ese riesgo"

Como Cheese aún no presentaba señales de querer irse, Pinkie Pie decidió posponer aquella decisión; en lugar de eso, los dos acordaron ir juntos al Baile de Otoño en Canterlot.

Para aquella ocasión, Pinkie eligió aquel vestido de gala que su amiga Rarity le había hecho años atrás pero que seguía siendo deslumbrante; Cheese optó por un traje formal de color negro.

El baile estaba a rebosar, de hecho, Pinkie vio a todas sus amigas con sus respectivos acompañantes, a excepción de Twilight, la cual presidía el baile con Spike a su lado; y Melody, la cual iba sola, y, cuando los vio se quedó mirándolos atentamente para luego apartar la vista y acudir a sentarse al lado de la princesa.

"Hay que reconocer que hiciste un trabajo magnifico, Pinkie" la felicitó su acompañante "Te ha salido tan bien o mejor como aquella fiesta que planeamos juntos"

"Aquello parece tan distante, han cambiado tantas cosas…" respondió ella, que con el rabillo del ojo había visto como Rainbow Dash y su acompañante Soarin se apartaban de la multitud para buscar un lugar más privado "Pero, me parece que para mí han cambiado a mejor"

En aquel momento, la Princesa Twilight dio la señal, y DJ-Pon3 empezó a poner música.

"¿Bailamos?" preguntó Pinkie.

"Desde luego"

Al principio la música no era demasiado fuerte, y los dos ponis fiesteros bailaron a su manera, pero cuando la música fue aumentando su volumen y su ritmo, ambos cambiaron su baile a uno más alocado, o como a Pinkie le gustaba llamarlo, al estilo bufonesco.

La poni rosa comenzó a dar vueltas en espiral como una peonza sin miedo de llamar la atención, solo disfrutando de la fiesta y la música… lo de alrededor era cada vez más borroso… no se dio cuenta como un camarero pasaba justo a su lado… y chocaron.

Las bebidas que llevaba salieron volando mojando a dos ponis de clase alta, pero aquello no fue lo peor; el camarero chocó a su vez con la estatua de hielo del dragón Spike que la poni rosada había hecho con sus propios cascos y que se balanceó de un lado a otro para el horror de todos los asistentes y, finalmente cayó encima del hermano de Applejack, Big Macintosh.

Pinkie, al igual que todos los asistentes estaba atónita, y no fue hasta que Spike anunció la suspensión del baile cuando comenzaron a reaccionar.

Unos cuantos que iban saliendo miraron a la poni rosa con muy mala cara, la cual estaba preocupada; no por aquello, sino por el estado de salud de Big Mac y si aquello tendría alguna repercusión negativa en su relación con Applejack.

"Siento tanto haberte dejado en ridículo" se disculpaba Pinkie un rato después.

"¿Bromeas? Ha sido lo más espectacular que he visto en una fiesta" al ver la mala cara que se le quedaba a la poni rosa, rectificó "Oh, aunque espero que lo de tu amigo no sea grave…"

Ambos no dijeron nada durante unos momentos.

"Escucha, Pinkie. Ha sido un accidente, pero también podría haber sido yo quien lo causara, estaba bailando igual que tú"

Como no había más que hacer, volvieron a Sugarcube Corner; los señores Cake y los gemelos estaban dormidos, así que tuvieron cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertarlos. Sin embargo, la poni rosa era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, así que se acercó a Cheese que tampoco se había dormido para hablar bajito con él.

"Has sido tan comprensivo, Cheese… ningún otro poni hubiese aguantado lo que tú"

"Y ninguna otra poni me ha apreciado tanto antes de conocerte a ti"

"Te quiero"

"Yo también"

Y los dos se besaron.

Los primeros rayos de sol los despertaron; ambos reposaban al lado del otro radiantes de felicidad ya que la noche especial había sido algo increíble. Su relación ahora tendría un matiz distinto, pero ninguno de los dos pensaba en tal cosa en aquellos momentos.

Sin embargo, no solo Cheese tenía responsabilidades como súper poni de las fiestas; Pinkie las tenía de guardiana de la armonía. Aquel día la poni rosa recibió un aviso de la princesa que requería de su presencia, al parecer los paraspites (unos insectos voraces y de rápida reproducción) estaban causando estragos en la ciudad de Yeguadelphia, y tenía que ir a ayudar junto con sus amigas a solucionarlo.

La solución más rápida y la que Pinkie propuso era la música, que conseguía que aquellos molestos insectos parasen su voraz apetito; pero Twilight pensó que era mala idea, pues la música los haría cambiar del lugar, pero no los detendría del todo, en lugar de ello optó por usar el Rainbow Power contra ellos; aunque a Fluttershy no acabó por gustarle la idea sí aceptó hacerlo.

No obstante, aquellos molestos bichos no iban a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, y cuando vieron como las chicas empezaban a invocar su poder, volaron hacia ellas desviando su atención.

"¡Quitádmelos!" gritaba Rarity histéricamente mientras agitaba en vano sus cascos en el aire.

"¡Rarity, ponte detrás de mí!" le gritó Twilight, que se preparaba para lanzar un hechizo de escudo para protegerse de todos aquellos paraspites cuyo número iba en aumento por momentos.

La princesa gruñó debido a la frustración, pues aunque ese escudo era útil si el número de paraspites continuaba aumentando quizá ni el Rainbow Power les serviría.

"¿No podías haberle hecho caso a Pinkie?" preguntó Rainbow Dash "Ella fue la que los frenó en Ponyville"

"Sí, es verdad" coincidió Applejack.

Finalmente, Twilight admitió su error y se disculpó con su amiga por haber abusado de su autoridad y no haber tenido en cuenta su propuesta.

"¡Eso era lo que quería oír!" exclamó Pinkie, y de la nada sacó una trompeta.

La poni rosa comenzó a tocar desviando la atención de aquellos insectos momentáneamente, lo cual permitió a las Guardianas de la Armonía invocar su máximo poder… y los paraspites no vieron aquel ataque arcoíris que se dirigía hacia ellos.

El Rainbow Power había fusionado a todos los paraspites en uno solo, privándolo de la capacidad de reproducirse rápidamente, lo cual alivió a Fluttershy que temía que el ataque lo hubiese dañado gravemente o algo peor… los que sí estaban felices de verdad eran los habitantes de Yeguadelphia, que les organizaron una fiesta en su honor.

"¡Es una fiesta increíble!" exclamó Pinkie "Me preguntó quién la habrá organizado"

"¿No lo adivinas?" preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando ella se giró vio a su novio, Cheese Sandwich.

"¿Cómo…?"

"Te seguí, quería asegurarme de que no te pasaba nada, traje mi acordeón por si había que actuar… y estuve a punto, pero tú fuiste más rápida con la trompeta"

Ella sonrió y pasó toda la velada junto a él; hecho que llamó la atención de todas sus amigas.

Más tarde, ambos decidieron alejarse para tener un poco más de intimidad. Miraron al cielo lleno de estrellas, pues Yeguadelphia no era una gran ciudad como Canterlot o Manehattan, y las pocas luces no impedían su visión.

Pinkie vio pasar una estrella fugaz.

"¿Si pudieses pedir un deseo… cual sería?"

Cheese no contestó, se quedó mirando el cielo, aunque su cara reflejaba cierto nerviosismo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Es un deseo raro?"

"No, es…me da algo de vergüenza"

"No me reiré, Pinkie-promesa"

El poni tragó aire y luego habló.

"Me gustaría que pudiésemos ser felices juntos"

"A mí también pero no es fácil, a mí me gusta Ponyville y a ti viajar…"

"Pero estar separados no nos hizo bien a ninguno"

"Lo sé, y no solo a nosotros, estoy segura que a los Cake no les agradó mucho verme tan triste"

Las palabras de Matilda resonaron en la mente de Pinkie

" _La vida consiste en tomar decisiones, y muchas veces se tiene que renunciar a algo y se consigue algo diferente y mejor_

Este recuerdo fue interrumpido por las palabras de Cheese que la trajeron de vuelta al presente.

"…lo que quiero decir es que deberíamos construir una vida juntos, a nuestro aire"

En aquel momento, sacó un anillo.

"Pinkie, ¿Te gustaría ser mi poni especial para siempre?"

La mente de Pinkie comenzó a ir a mil por hora; si aceptaba aquella proposición tendría que marcharse de su hogar… pero si no volvería a aquellos días tristes, y tal como había dicho no solo serían tristes para ella, sino también para los seres queridos cercanos a ella.

"Sí quiero" respondió por fin.

* * *

 _Bueno, este es el final de esta historia._

 _Sé que dije que iba a ser largo, pero algunas cosas ya las puse en mis otros fanfics de MLP y no quería volver a ponerlos._

 _Espero que les haya gustado y volverlos a ver en mis próximos fanfics._


End file.
